


Musings of a sidekick

by orphan_account



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, First Words, M/M, OgaFuru, i dont even know, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi often asks himself in the most quiet and uneventful days of his life, 'why am I still stuck with these no good delinquents?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a sidekick

Furuichi often asks himself in the most quiet and uneventful days of his life, 'why am I still stuck with these no good delinquents?' He refers not just to Oga, but the whole Ishiyama academy. And then he remembers, realizes, that he just answered his own question. It was Oga. His, dare he say bestfriend. He'll admit that he's grown attached to the gang, that may or may not even realize that they were one. But he knew that it was mostly because of Oga, that he decided to stay in Ishiyama and waste away his intelligence and skills in being his tactician and bait.

Furuichi knew that Oga didn't like selling the silver haired boy out as bait, it made him see red and go batshit crazy, another reason why he stayed with the demon host. Because after all,he really cared. A rare few times that he completely destroyed the ones who tried to beat up the pervert, undermining, forgetting the fact that he wasn't just some underdog of the king of delinquents, he was his "childhood friend" someone who's been there "behind Oga's back" supporting him in every step of the way and honestly, he can't give that role up.

It hurt him too much to think that he would replace him with someone else, not even Hilda-san he would allow. When Miki came along, he distanced himself from the both of them, allowing them the space he thought they deserved. But Furuichi couldn't help himself from feeling left out. Furuichi knew that Oga was observant, and he knew his silver haired friend enough to know that he was jealous of the both of them. Oga kept on pestering the younger teen to accompany them wherever they went to, and he was confused enough on that time wether Miki was after his Oga, or Furuichi himself.

'His oga!?' He would often get startled about, and this may probably be where his perverted facade started, allowing a diversion from his real thoughts and emotions. When he recieved his zero crest, the more he never wanted to give up on him. And maybe at that time, his perverted facade has completely worn off. Accepting his role in Oga's life, however he looks at it. He believed that his friendship with Oga was stronger than he deemed it to be.

They were just kids when "staying behind oga's back" was a sort of deeper meaning for Furuichi. Others would relate staying behind one's back was something like being treated useless, something negative to the other party, but he had a unique sense of thinking. Furuichi was there to back his friend up. To catch him when he falls.

He glances at the demon pair, and there he sees the most humble expression to ever come upon Oga's face. When Beel was first introduced to him in the latter's room, and electrocuted the both of them, he had that undeniable hatred for the baby that came out of nowhere in Oga's life. No sooner than later that Furuichi's jealousy grew as Oga got more attached to Beel.

That all ended when Beel himself got attached to the perverted angel, and the more Oga spent time with Beel the more he paid attention to Furuichi's well being. That was the understatement of the year. He paid careful observation to everything that Furuichi did that Oga wouldn't normally pay attention about if it was a normal day in his life. He honestly doesn't know when Oga was this sweet to him, or what made him do these things.

"Furuchin" Oga had wrapped his arms around Furuichi's waist. He was nuzzling himself into the crook of his neck startling the pervert a bit. "What now?" Oga peered through his half lidded eyes "Did you hear Beel just awhile ago?" His voice muffled. Furuichi was dumbfounded, his pondering had left him clueless as to what Beel would otherwise be saying aside from 'Dabu!' "You know that the only thing he ever says is 'dabu' right?" The mad dog stayed still as he murmured into his lovers neck "He said your name"

"My wha?" The brunette had a short temper, and immediately retracked himself from the soft, baby smooth neck (that he will regret later) and started to fist the head of the tactician "I said Beel just said your name, stupid!" Furuichi winced as the fist on his head started twisting it around making the pain deeper. "Ouch, ouch! Jeez, you didn't have to do that!" The silver haired boy screamed in frustration as he tries removing Oga's hand on him before he realized. "Wait, what do you mean Beel is saying my na--"

"Fu-ichi!" Beel had his arms outstretched wide in front of the two who were cuddling just a while ago. Furuichi just stared at Beel dumbfounded.

And for the rest of the day, Oga kept smirking. And Furuichi just couldn't stop squealing over said infant.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the OgaFuru pairing is totally legit in the manga


End file.
